Fear
by white pedal
Summary: Violet was walking through an ally for a short cut until she was caught by three punks. Then a certain redhead came to her rescue. contains language


**Based off a image I had when I was bored.**

Violet was at Domino square again playing her violin for the crowd. She would always played when she needed a little more money to put bread on the table, even though she worked at the shelter she liked getting out there and show her musical talents.

As she finished her song the crowd cheered her for her performance, she gave a quick bow and they put their money into her violin case. As they left she closed her case to go to the bank to put her hard earned cash into her deposit (hoping to save enough money to move out of her "cozy and clean" apartment).

She was walking down the street, but she wanted to get to the bank quickly so she turned to the nearest ally and walked down.

That was a mistake.

As she walked down she heard footsteps behind. She stopped and she continued to hear the footsteps, she turned around to see who the culprit was.

And it sadly wasn't a stray cat that she hoped, instead she saw three street punks looking at her with sick smirks on their faces.

"Well lookie here boys!" said the guy pink the green hair that reached his ears and was wearing a pair of black sunglasses. He tilted it to reveal his brown eyes to look at Violet, she saw the lust that was inside them. "Looks like we have company!"

"She's a real babe boss!" said the other punk who had a pink spiked mohawk, he also had a pair of black sunglasses on and had a nose ring hanging.

"A real cougar, rawer!" said the third punk with blue hair that was tied up. He made the panther sound and posed in the cat position.

Violet felt her eye twitch, she thought to herself.

"_I could of walked through the crowds in town even if I get bumped by other and will take me a long goddamn time to get to the bank, but _no _I__ had to take the short cut and meet up with the Powerpuff girl rejects!" _Violet turned around to keep going, only to have a hand grab her shoulder and jerking her to turn her face to face with the green haired boy.

"Where do you think you're going sweetheart? Won't you stay for the party?" he said slyly.

"Sorry, but I don't like parties..." the blue haired man takes her violin case away "Hey give that back!"

The guy opens the case and empties it. Her money flew out and her violin dropped out, the two punks laughed as they saw the cash while the leader looks at Violet.

"Well well, someone works hard for their money. But a violinist? Seriously?" Violet glares at him and pushes him off.

"Would you leave me alone! And give me back my money! You have any idea how much I worked my ass off to earn this!?"

The blue haired punk grabs Violets arms and she begins to struggle.

"Let go of me!" the leader smirks, he strokes Violets cheek and he licked his lips.

"You look good enough to eat babe, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do" The guy starts to unzip his pants and the others chuckle. Violet was wide eyed in disbelief.

"Violet" a voice said flatly, the gang looks behind them, as Violet did too. Her eyes lit up as she saw a tall man with red hair and gray eyes looking at the gang with a glare. His arms were crossed as he saw them.

"Who the hell are you!?" the leader exclaimed, Alister walked over to them and talked.

"I'm just a guy minding his own business, that is until I saw you three trying to sexually assault my girlfriend. I believe in this society it is illegal to do that against someone's will."

The gang looked at him dumbfounded while Violet looks at Alister. She wasn't showing any facial expressions but her eyes had a twinkle in them that showed Alister she was relieved to see him,while through Alister's glare at the thugs when his eyes landed on her he showed was relieved that she was still okay. The leader looks at him with a laugh.

"Really?! cause and my boys are just showing your girl what a real man is and it's obviously something you can't ever offer her! girly boy!" The gang laughed, while Alisters hair rose from the back of his head from that comment. He hated being called a girl.

"Keep laughing" Alister said "and we'll see how long that'll last"

The red mohawk leader smirks at Alister losing his calm composure. He was having too much fun trying to make Alister crack, then an idea came to him.

But it was an idea he was going to regret.

Violet gasped as the leader grabbed her chest and he licked her cheek again. That made her shiver in disgust.

He looks at Alister, who surprisingly had a calm, emotionless expression. The leader mocked him again.

"So what do ya plan to do!? You girly little-" that sentence was cut off as he ended up being kicked in the head by Alister and he flew right into the wall and landed on a garbage pale, he ended up covered in garbage and had a giant goose egg bump on the side of his head.

The two gang members were in shock while Violet smirked, before long the blue haired man went purple to the face as Violet kicked him right where it hurts all men. He lets go of her as he falls over, the third guy trembled in fear as he saw the couple look down on him, he had never seen people so terrifying like them before. Their expressions were dark and their arms were crossed, Alister spoke with a growl.

"We already took down two of your friends, so unless you want to be the next punk to test his luck with us, you will put her money and violin back into that case." Alister lifts the guy with his shirt and gives him a deadly stare. "And if you ever touch her again, or so much as think about her, I'll will hunt you down and gut you like fish...understand?" Alister drops him and he wasted no time putting Violets money and violin back into her case and ran like away. Alister and Violet wasted no time leaving the ally before the other two came out of their coma's.

As they ran Alister looked at Violet.

"You had to take the _easy _way to the bank didn't you?" Alister said sarcastically, Violet had an annoyed expression.

"Well _sorry _I didn't want to be in traffic, even though it's always fun bumping into people to the point you'll have bruises on yourself and look like someone beat the tar out of you." Violet said equally sarcastic.

"Better than being raped" Alister said and they stopped running, they were catching their breathes for a moment.

She was suddenly pulled into Alister's arms. Alister didn't say anything but he held her close, his left arm around her waist and his right arm holding her head. Violet was surprised by the redheads actions.

"...Alister?" Violet said, Alister whispered a bit.

"Don't ever do that again." Violet suddenly realized what was happening as she heard the fear in Alister's voice, he started to shake a little bit. He was scared. Violet hugged him back and smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry" Violet whispered.

They didn't talk for a whole twenty minutes, they just continued holding each other.

** Hoped you liked it:)**


End file.
